Pillows having a number of stuffed, padded, or otherwise filled sections are well known in the art. Typically, the pillows are fabricated to allow movement of the various sections with respect to one another in order to provide added or adjustable support for the human body in different positions. Decorative pillows, on the other hand, usually comprise only a single stuffed section, exhibiting a singular and unchanging decorative effect.